


Challenge #7 - Mix It Up

by brevityworks



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Flash Fiction, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevityworks/pseuds/brevityworks
Summary: The seventh challenge from Brevityworks is . . . Mix It Up.Welcome to brevityworks, a writing challenge that focuses on making flash fiction for the ficdom involving X1 members. This writing challenge will be hosted on AO3 by mods wolf&sheep&fox.
Kudos: 4





	Challenge #7 - Mix It Up

Welcome to the seventh challenge of brevityworks, Mix It Up!

Since we are coming back after a short break, mods decided that we'd mix it up just for this round, so to speak. So we're opening up the themes for this round to all the second-place themes of our previous polls as well as four new themes into the mix! For a total of 10 themes. We will also be increasing the max number of fics to 5 for this round as well as lengthening the writing period. **Remember: The following are only suggestions for where you can take the theme, feel free to interpret it however you want!**

Here are the themes for this round:  
1\. If only you knew... - Someone has a secret *shhh*  
2\. Blooming - Blooming feelings / blooming flowers, just anything that blooms  
3\. In the skies - Pilots, gods, clouds, etc  
4\. And Then Again - Reincarnation AU  
5\. Ring Ring - Telephones, wedding rings, bells, etc  
6\. Opposites Attract - Unexpected pairing of characters  
7\. I'm only human - A human befriends a non-human  
8\. The stars are my witness - Space, a promise, a very dramatic revenge announcement  
9\. Do you wanna build a snowman? - Something involving snow  
10\. Spellbound - magic, witches, spells 

If you're interested in joining the seventh challenge, please fill out the writer's form [here](https://forms.gle/kMkBggoWhDbgXpPK8). The deadline to submit your fic will be **Saturday, November 21st @ 11pm EST**.

After you have filled out the form, you will get a confirmation email to which you will have to **RESPOND in a SEPARATE email** to in order to confirm your participation. We will be taking new signups for the challenge up until the form closes on **Sunday, November 15th @ 7pm EST**.

If you are finished with your fic, please submit it to the collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/brevityworks_challenge_7_mixitup). Please also **DM the mods** once you have submitted your fic. Your fic will be checked by the mods before being accepted to the collection. Remember, you will be joining anonymously, so please don't spoil which fic is yours until author reveals.

Good luck, and happy writing!

XOXO,

wolf&sheep&fox


End file.
